


Rainy Night Comfort

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Lucifer comforts Trixie during a rain storm. Future fic.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Love Lucifer and Trixie on the show and my muse wanted to write a family fic for them. Also a bit of strangeness as my muse went in a different direction than I planned. Unbeated. 

***

The rain drops that had been falling lightly against the window became a down pour followed by lightning and loud blasts of thunder.

 

Lucifer and Chloe were already awake, at six months pregnant, Chloe was having more and more trouble sleeping.

 

Tonight her back was really bothering her and Lucifer had just put a heating pad against her lower back.

 

Chloe sighed gratefully, "Who says the devil can't be amazing when he wishes?"

 

Lucifer smiled, those dimples on full display, "He can when he wishes," 

 

These four years together had been quite a journey for them both, ultimately for all of humanity.

 

Just then they heard quiet sobs.

 

"I'll talk to her," Lucifer told Chloe as she was about to move.

 

Chloe nodded gratefully and Lucifer got out of bed and to Trixie's room two doors away from them.

 

As soon as Trixie saw him she reached out her arms and Lucifer sat down embracing her.

 

"It's all right Beatrice, you're safe in here with us, and the storm can't hurt you."

 

She looked at him, her dark eyes brimming with tears as her crying slowly stopped.

 

"Why is Amenadiel so angry tonight?"

 

Almost three years before the great reckoning had taken place, Lucifer and Amenadiel had joined forces with mum.

 

By the time it ended, Amenadiel was in charge of heaven, Lucifer allowed to remain on Earth, and mum was in charge of hell, which was perfect for her since she never really cared for humanity.

 

And dad stripped of his powers, the once high and mighty tyrant broken as they had made sure most of his children and a large portion of humanity had shunned him.

 

Lucifer kissed her forehead, "It's not Amenadiel, nature just does things on its own and sometimes storms are strong."

 

But Amenadiel did make sure no more natural disasters or diseases occurred.

 

Trixie kissed his cheek, "Thank you for staying with me."

 

Lucifer smiled, "Always," When Chloe had given him her heart, her trust, and married him, He swore he'd be a better man than his father had been.

 

She then yawned, "Try to get back to sleep."

 

"Night dad," She said as her eyes closed.

 

"Goodnight small human," He replied, the once awkward nickname now an endearment between them.

 

Lucifer returned to his bedroom to find Chloe still awake, "Trixie all right?"

 

As long as he lived, Lucifer would never understand how she and detective douche could give a child a nickname that belonged to a hooker.

 

"Yes she's going back to sleep."

 

Chloe pulled him to her and they kissed passionately.

 

They pulled apart and Lucifer grinned widely, "Why detective what have I done to deserve all this?"

 

"Just for being you."

 

They cuddled together as their unborn son kicked hard shattering the intimacy building between them.

 

They laid back down and soon the kicking stopped and the two of them were lulled to sleep by the pouring rain.


End file.
